Office Gossip
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Spencer gets the wrong idea, Mel thinks he lost the plot, Frankie knows better, and Grace just wants Boyd to be honest with everyone.


_I have no idea where this came from, other than the fact I wrote it a while ago. It was sitting in my files collecting dust, so decided to share._

* * *

"They are so doing it," Spence whispered across the empty office to his colleague.

"What? Who? What are you on about?" Mel replied looking up from the file in front of her.

"Do you even paying attention to your colleagues?" Spencer Jordan sighed as he looked at Mel.

"Maybe if they made any sense I might." Shaking her head as she looked at Spence.

"Bring your chair around here and sit down, then it won't look so obvious." Clearing a space beside him on the desk.

Mel picked the file up she had been reading, tucked it under her arm then picked her chair up. Walking around the desk she placed it beside Spencer, placing the file in the space he had cleared on the desk. She sat down then looked at him, his gaze fixed on what looked like the computer screen in front of him.

"Right, want on earth are you on about?" Opening the file and finding the page she had been reading.

"Look." Making it look like he was pointing at the computer screen, but his finger curled upwards pointing over it and towards the set of offices to the side.

Mel followed his gaze, looking first at Boyd's empty office then at Graces, which she saw had two occupants. One was Grace, of course, it was her office after all, and the other person was Boyd. Mel shook her head, what had Spencer been taking.

"Spence, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Looking at Boyd and Grace as they talked.

"What? You can't see it? They've been in there over an hour. Boyd doesn't spent that much time in his own office never mind anyone else's." Smirking as he watched Mel Looking between Boyd and Grace.

"Spence, you really need to stop partying like a teenager. It's obviously affecting your brain more than you realise." Laughing as she looked back down at the file on the desk, scanning it so she could find the part she was up to and continue reading.

"How can you not see it? It's as plain as the nose on your face, they are so doing it." Looking back at the office when he heard Grace laughing.

"I am not even going to entertain this conversation, Spence. You're cracked, that's what you are." Standing up and picking the file back up, just as Frankie stepped through the doors into the CCU main office.

"Hey, guys. What are you two up to?" Frankie asked as she watched Mel pick her chair up and move back around to her side of the desk.

"Listening to Spencer and his insane ideas," Mel said as she sat back down on her side of the desk and went back to reading the file again.

"Okay then. Does either of you have the file with the photos from the Grant case? I thought it was in the lab but it's not." Seeing both Mel and Spence scan the file covered desk.

After looking for a few minutes Spencer stopped and looked at Boyd's office.

"Wait, I'm sure the boss asked for them this morning." Looking at Boyd's office then Graces.

"Thanks, I'll go see where he put them." Turning towards Graces office.

"He's been in there over an hour, no idea what they could be talking about," Spence smirked, the humour and undercurrent of his meaning evident in his tone.

"Shut up, Spence." Mel chipped in, her head staying firmly down as she continued to read the file in front of her.

Frankie just looked at Spence, her mouth and brain unable to form words. She swallowed and gave her head a shake, finally daring herself to speak.

"Mels right, you are insane." Walking away from her colleagues towards Graces office.

She rapped a few times on the door and pushed it open, looking between Grace and Boyd as she stepped inside.

"Hi Grace," Looking at Grace first the across at Boyd. "Boyd, do you have the photos from the Grant case, I need to check something." Smiling at Boyd as she leaned on the open door.

"Sure, they're on my desk I think." Seeing Frankie stand up straight as she went to turn and leave. "Actually, wait, I'll come and get them, they're probably buried under the other stuff on there." Smiling back at Frankie as she stopped and turned back to him.

Frankie waited at the open door for Boyd to join her and was just about to walk away when he did but Grace stopped him.

"Remember what I said, Peter. Better to be honest from the start." Grace smirked as she looked between Boyd and Frankie.

Frankie looked at Grace then Boyd, the confusion obvious on her face. Boyd just smiled in reply before looking at Frankie, gesturing at her to go in front of him. Grace watched them go, the smile never leaving her face as they walked into Boyd's office and he closed the door behind them. She looked out at Spencer and Mel, who looked as if they were working, or at least Mel did. Spencer was looking through the open blinds into Boyd's office, his gaze fixed firmly on the people in there. She knew there were rumours about Boyd and herself, which she knew were partly fuelled by Spencer and his need to gossip. She laughed and shook her head, poor Spencer had no idea. She followed Spencer's gaze into the adjoining office, saw Boyd sat at his desk with Frankie standing beside him to the left, her body leaning against his as they looked at something on his desk. If only Spencer knew.

Frankie leaned in as close as she could get without making it blatantly obvious. No one could see around the big computer monitor on the desk, most of their bodies blocked from view. Yes, they were looking at the crime scene photos, but it wasn't necessary for Frankie to have her arm draped along the back or Boyds chair, her fingers brushing his shoulder deliberately when she moved. Then again, there was no need for Boyd to have his fingers running up and down Frankie's thigh.

"The natives still watching us?" He asked as Frankie pushed all the pictures back into a pile.

Frankie glanced up and saw Grace was looking at her computer, Mel was still reading the file she had been reading from earlier, but Spencer, Spencer was watching them.

"Yeah, Spence is watching, attempting to be subtle about it but failing miserably," Frankie replied as she looked down at the hand still drawing patterns on her leg.

"You do know that's driving me nuts, right?" Seeing Boyd smirk at her.

"Oh yeah. Grace thinks we should just do a PDA or whatever its called. Stop the gossiping and speculation." His hand stilled as he turned his head to look directly at Frankie.

"No way, I can't believe Grace suggested that." Looking through the blinds to see Grace watching them. "She's watching us now. What's she expecting us to do? Me just to walk in here and smack the lips on you?" Feeling Boyd squeeze her leg at her suggestion.

She looked at him and he had that silly grin on his face, the grin where she knew she was in trouble, or about to pull an all-nighter in the lab.

"Why can't we tell them? It hasn't affected us working together so far." Turning his body more too faced her.

"I don't want to become office gossip, Boyd. I had to listen to Spence telling Mel that you and Grace are at, which Mel wouldn't entertain thank god." Her tone light but serious.

"Grace's idea, I'm just the courier." Boyd quickly pointed out. "Then again, if they knew I wouldn't have to come down to the lab with a bullshit excuse just to see you. And you would be able to do that thing to my neck, that thing you're doing right now, without hiding behind a computer monitor." Feeling her fingers still.

"Okay, we'll tell them." Grinning when she saw Boyd smile at her.

"After work, tonight?" His smile seeming to light up his whole face as he spoke.

"Right. Now that's sorted out you can go pull in mister signet ring man and we might get finished before the pub closes." Seeing Boyd frown at her words.

"You sure?" Knowing that pubs were a dangerous temptation for Frankie.

"I've got you to keep me straight, and Grace. I don't need to have a drink. But thanks for the concern." The temptation to kiss him becoming overwhelming as her eyes darted down to his lips.

"Go, I know what you're thinking. Grace will be getting her display if you don't back off." Pulling back slightly from her as she gave him that feral demanding look.

"Frankie." He warned her, seeing her make the decision before he could react.

He responded, of course, he did. When your girlfriend sticks the lips on you of course you respond, doesn't matter where you are. His hand came up and threaded in her hair, her own coming up to cup his face. The kiss was sweet but passionate, full of love and understand. They broke apart when they heard an obviously loud squeal from the main office.

"So much for the pub later," Boyd said as he nudged her nose with his own.

"We can still go to the pub, buy everyone a drink, celebrate." Stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Now scoot, you have work to do and so do I." Kissing her one last time before moving away from her completely.

Frankie stood up and looked at Grace first, a smile on the other woman's face as she watched them both. Then she turned to see Mel giggling like a schoolgirl and Spence sat with his mouth hanging open. When she reached the door she turned the handle and pulled the door open, turning back to Boyd before she stepped through the opening. He was smiling, a genuine, warm, smile.

"See you later." She said before turning and walking out his office, leaving the door open so he could hear anything that was said to her.

Mel jumped up and ran over to her, engulfing her in a hug as she squealed congratulations. Spence was still sat doing his best goldfish impression, while Grace watched from her desk. Not how it had been planned, but the team finally all knew, and they seemed happy for them, going by Mel's scream they were anyway. Spence would get over his shock, and things would be just as they were before, just as they should be.


End file.
